Skulduggery's Weirdest Case Ever
by Destiny's Fighter
Summary: The case of the Elementals. What if Serpine didn't die? What if he went into hiding as a fifteen year old wizard? Add in my co author   Namacub95 's Elementals characters and two mysterious bodyguards and you get Skulduggery's werirdest case to note.


**Skulduggery's Weirdest Case Ever: The Case Of The Elementals **

**Summary: Crossover between Skulduggery Pleasant and Harry Potter. Next Generation. What would happen if Serpine never died instead he went to Hogwarts disguised as a 15 year old wizard? Well this is what would happen. Throw in Val, Skul, Tanith and Ghastly as well as my co authors (Nama Cub 95) elemental characters and two new mysterious undercover bodyguards/spies and you have Skulduggery and the gang's weirdest case to note. (V/S G/T.)**

**Disclaimer – Derek Landy owns his characters, J. K. Rowling owns some of the characters and places.**

**Claimer – Namacub95 and I own some of the characters and the places between us.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue 

_29__th__ September 2005_

"So. Has it worked?" The Grand Mage asked. The Medi – Witch ran a number of complicated spells over the new born, non identical twins lying in the cribs in front of them. She nodded.

"Yes Grand Mage. That one," She pointed her wand at the twin with dark brown hair and pale blue eyes like her fathers, "Is a Necromancer with Elemental powers. She is half witch and a metamorphmagus, her powers will show up at the age of 14. However that one," She pointed her wand at the other baby with black hair and hazel eyes like her mother, "Is a very powerful Elemental mage. She is half witch and has the same power as her twin which will show up at 14. So yes the experiment was a success." She concluded with a smile. The older man looked at her with a sad smile on his face.

"Well done my dear. I am very sorry but I must make sure there is no way you could compromise these girls future mission by revelling what they are. So we must make sure you can't remember ever knowing. Auror Simpson if you would." And with that the hidden Auror cast the spell and the young witch forgot everything she knew about the two hybrid twins. The Grand Mage lifted the two girls and got ready to teleport. After making sure the coast was clear of mortals he was gone. He appeared outside Minerva McGonagall's house in Edinburgh and rapped the door three times. It opened to revel an elderly house elf and her Mistress, who took the two girls from the Mage.

"Are these them? The girls who will protect the Five?" Minerva asked and sighed in relief when the man nodded.

"Their powers?" She asked curiously.

"The black haired one is Naomi Kaning and she is an Elemental with witches' powers and the ability of which will manifest itself when she is 14. The Brown haired one is Rose Kaning and she is a Necromancer with Elemental powers and witch powers and like her twin the ability of which will manifest at the same age as Naomi's power. I guess the time has come to say goodbye. We will have to meet again when the girls are 6 to start their training." The man said walking down the path. Minerva nodded and went inside with the two sleeping babies. Just before he stepped onto the pavement the man turned back to face the house.

"We will meet again my young friends." He whispered before simply disappearing without a sound.

_September 29__th__ 2011_

"Girls it is time for you to go learn of your true heritage." Minerva told her young foster children. The two girls being mature for their tender age of 6 nodded and went over to the man who had suddenly appeared and when they touched his hand they disappeared and Minerva broke down crying.

"Please bring them back." She whispered in a begging tone.

_August 23__rd__ 2015_

"Mr and Mrs Potter there has been a Prophecy about your son and some of the friends he will make at Hogwarts. This prophecy means he will need two tutors and bodyguards. We have been training two girls since the age of 6. They are two of the most powerful witches we have. Do you agree to let us protect him? If you don't there will be a good chance that he will die." Minerva told her two ex-pupils. Who looked at each other and nodded.

"Do whatever you must to keep him safe." Ginny said as her husband nodded.

_August 25__th__ 2015_

"Girls the mission you have been training for since you where little begins on September 1st. Do you accept?" The Elders looked at the two powerful girls who looked at each other and nodded before answering together.

"As you wish Elders." Before bowing and leaving the room grinning. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate It? Please review as reviews are little drops of Heaven. **

**This chapter was brought to you by Destiny's Fighter.**

**Love,**

**Destiny's Fighter and Namacub95 xxxxx**


End file.
